Peter Michael Ellison
''-'Lil pete is found at the Powerplant after every adult has poofed . Edilio later finds a video of a security camers of what happened during the poof at the plant which shows that LP was in fact the one who started the whole FAYZ. Peter Ellison Is a five year old serverly acustic boy. He is the most powerfull person in the Fayz. He is known to be a five bar ... or higher. He has used his powers multiple times to save himself and the rest of the population. *When Drake slapped Astrid he made them both bounce to his safe spot: window seat. *He was able to remove the cement blocks on the hands of many kids. *He made the Bugs dissapear (which caused his real death) *He was able to create a cloud where fresh water was now available. Unfortunately, Pete only reacts to trigger words such as "window seat", "munchy munchy" and "walkie walkie"; otherwise, he is almost completely unresponsive and keeps his attention focused on his Game Boy system, which he is described to be playing Pokémon He is a bad ass mofo, he creates da fayz bitches love the fayz Gone Astrid's brother, Little Pete was found in the nuclear power plant (Astrid and Pete's father's workplace) in which there was a major accident 15 years ago when a meteorite hit and caused an explosion, hence why Perdido Beach is nicknamed Fallout Alley. They also find a map of radiation patterns. The fallout radius from the nuclear power plant lines exactly up with the energy barrier. Later, Sam accidentally scares Little Pete and Pete uses strange powers to choke Sam. Hunger In Hunger Pete's dreams come to life as real beings. He is also in contact with the Darkness, who thinks of him as “Nemesis” - “Nemesis with infinite power held only in check by the twists and turns, the blind alleys and sudden high walls inside his own damaged brain”. He plays "games" with the Darkness who uses these "games" to make Pete do what he wants. Pete goes to the Darkness in his head to escape the overly bright real world. At the end of Plague, Astrid throws him to the bugs, and Pete and them vanish. However, it is stated that Pete is still alive but without a body to inhabit, making the world less painful for him and causing the gaiaphage to be afraid of him. It is important to note that Little Pete may have caused the FAYZ in one of his panics. Lies Plague Fear Light Appearances He is described as being pretty like a girl, and more than a bit strange. He is a Freak with strong but unknown powers. Relationships : '''- Astrid: Astrid is not only Pete's older sister but his "killer". Pete doesn't seem to like his sister since he describes her as beautiful, but yet she has blue painfull eyes. Astrid helps him out with exercises for autistic kids. Astrid volunteers in Light, for Pete to take over her body, but he says he doesn't trust her. : -'Orc : In' PLAGUE Orc saves Pete from the remnants of the Human Crew and defends Astrid from Drake in Coates in the end of PLAGUE. He thinks of Astrid as his only real friend. : -'The Darkness/Gaiaphage:' The Darkness feeds on nuclear energy and when it comes into contact with Freaks it co-opts their power, particularly that of Lana, Caine, Little Pete (or Nemesis, as the gaiaphage calls him) and Drake. It uses Lana's power to create Drake's whip-hand, Little Pete's to create Nerezza and to resurrect Brittney. The gaiaphage is locked in battle for supremacy over the FAYZ with Pete, the autistic five-year-old. Its name revealed to mean "World Eater" in Plague. It is a strange organism, possibly known to have made the FAYZ built of Alien DNA, Human DNA, and raw radiation. In Fear the gaiaphage is reborn in Diana's baby, and it is revealed by Little Pete that the barrier is made from the gaiaphage, and that the main reason the barrier was going dark was because of the gaiaphage getting weaker. In Light , when LP takes over Caine's body, LP and Gaia go againts each other for the ultimate final battle. Both of them die at the same time and the FAYZ wall comes down. : -'Taylor: '''In FEAR Pete accidentally mutates her after touching her avatar, changing her body, turning her skin gold and causing her to teleport into things. In Light, he tries fixing Taylor by adding her hair and changing her eyes. He also says he sorry for what happened to her, he did not mean to hurt her, he was too weak. : '-Cigar: '''After Cigar's punishement to a crime he commited, Lana tries to grow new eyes for Cigar but fails and Cigar ends up with another type of vision where he as the ability to see Pete. Cigar helps Astrid communicate with Little Pete for the first time, at the expense of his sanity. Category:Characters Category:Moofs with unknown power levels Category:Mutant people Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Dead Characters Category:The Power Category:Againts the darkness